


Mr. and Mrs. Wrong

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, First Times, M/M, Mild Language, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Slash, Virgin Jim, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is dating someone who is abusing him and it sure isn't making Jim one bit happy.  What will Jim and Connor decide to do to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Wrong

Mr. and Mrs. Wrong   
Patt 

 

 

Blair Jacob Sandburg was in love with his very male partner but knew that he couldn't tell him about it. So, he decided that he'd have to try and find someone that he could fall in love with. Blair wanted to be in love more than anything in the world. He wanted someone to tell him that he was the one they needed forever and that they loved. Then he met Sally. She was great. She was beautiful, smart and had money to boot. Blair was wild about her. They had a lot in common. But the main thing they had in common was the fact that Sally wanted Blair more than anything in life and Blair wanted someone to want him like that. She was a little strange sometimes but Blair tried to overlook that. 

The next step in his relationship was having Sally meet Jim. So far, it hadn't worked out. Jim was always busy or Sally was busy. It was almost like they didn't want to meet. In fact, Jim was downright nasty about her sometimes. Blair didn't know what to do about that. He had to tell Sally about Jim and his senses. That way she wouldn't always wonder why they still lived together. 

At the station, Blair ran into Connor and said, "Hey, Connor, how are you today?" 

"I'm great, Sandy, and how are you doing?" 

"I'm great. I'd like to double date with you and Mark. I think that Sally would like both of you and we don't' have a lot of friends that are from my work. 

"Sure, Sandy, that sounds fun. I'll ask Mark tonight and we'll see what happens. I'll call you tonight." 

That night when the phone rang, Jim answered, "Ellison." 

"Hey, Jim, is Sandy there?" 

"Connor, his name is Sandburg. When are you going to start calling him that?" 

"Well, is he there or not, Mr. Grouchy?" 

"Yeah, hang on. I'll get him for you." Jim walked to Blair's room and said, "Sandburg, it's Connor on the phone." 

"Hey, Connor, what's up?" Blair asked smiling. 

"Sandy, I wondered if you want to go out tomorrow night with me and Mark?" 

"That would be great, Connor. Where are we going?" 

"There's an art exhibit downtown and I want to see it really badly. I know you want to see it, too, Sandy." 

"Oh I've wanted to see it. Can I call you right back. I need to call and check with Sally and see what she has planned." 

"Sure, I'll wait for you to call before I make plans for dinner, too." 

"Okay, talk to you later, Connor." 

As Blair hung up the phone, Jim snarled as he said, "why don't you just ask her for a leash, Sandburg?" 

"What are you talking about man?" 

"You have to ask her about everything and it's just not right. You're a grown person and should be able to make up your own mind about things." 

"Well, we're a couple, Jim. Remember when you and Carolyn were a couple? Didn't you decide things together?" 

"I made up my own mind about things, Chief. She didn't need to control me." 

"Well, I don't call it control, I call it love." Jim made an odd noise and got up and walked up the stairs. Blair wondered what the hell he'd done to piss Jim off so badly. Jim was so damn grouchy these days that no one wanted to be around him. _Maybe he's jealous of the time I spend with Sally,_ Blair thought. Blair vowed to spend more time with Jim, no matter what. 

Blair picked up the phone and dialed Sally's number and asked her how she felt about going out with Mark and Megan. Sally thought it might be fun. Blair lit up when she agreed to it. He had missed hanging out with people from work. _Oh, who're you kidding, Sandburg? You miss Jim more than anyone. Get a grip. He's not ever going to have a thing for guys, let alone short Jewish guys. Besides, it's not fair to Sally._

They made their plans and then Blair called Connor to tell her what time they'd meet her at the gallery. Blair found himself bouncing and he hadn't done that in a long time. He went off to his room and just read until he got tired and then got ready for bed. 

The next night, he said goodbye to Jim as he walked out the door and Jim was coming in. "Where're you going, Chief?" 

"The art gallery, remember? Did you want to go along with us?" 

"No, I'm going to catch the game on television tonight. Simon might come over and watch with me. He doesn't have any plans, either." Jim said with a sad voice and Blair watched him move into the kitchen. 

Blair realized that he hadn't made dinner in four weeks at least. Things were changing and Jim wasn't taking it well. He'd make it up to him. "Hey, Jim, how about I make us a great dinner tomorrow night?" 

"Chief, that's nice, but I know that Sally keeps you on a short leash. Don't worry about me. I'm ordering food when Simon gets here." 

"I really want to do it, Jim. How about my lasagna?" 

"Well, if you're sure. That would be great. I do love your lasagna." Jim said smiling for the first time in weeks. "Chief, have a good time tonight and I do want to meet Sally one of these nights. I'm sorry I've been such a grouch." He grabbed Blair by the shoulder and Blair winced. Jim said, "What the hell is wrong with you, Sandburg?" 

"The guy we brought in the other day got me while I was taking him down. I'm still sore." 

"You're sure you're all right, Chief?" 

"Yeah, man, I'm fine. But, shit, I have to leave now or I'll be late for the gallery." 

As Blair drove up to the gallery, he saw Megan, Mark and Sally standing there. Sally marched up to him and poked her finger in his chest and said, "where the hell have you been?" 

"I'm so sorry, Sally. I just needed to take care of some things for work tomorrow. I'm all yours now." He smiled and leaned into her and kissed her. 

She pulled away from him and slugged him in the chest really hard. Megan went to say something but Mark said, "stay out of it. She's mad at him. He'll get it worked out tonight. It's not your business, Megan." 

Megan wasn't happy with this situation and decided she was going to talk to Jim about it soon. She saw Blair in the locker room the other day changing his shirt and she saw all of the bruises. She was shocked. _That Sally could be abusing Blair was almost unimaginable. But it was on Megan's mind now and she'd bring it up to Jim soon._

When Connor looked over at Blair, she saw the shame in his eyes. _Oh yeah, this had been going on for awhile. Having made her mind up, she decided that she'd take Jim out to lunch the next day and tell him about it._

As they walked through the gallery, Mark said to Blair, "you doing okay, Sandburg?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mark. Thanks for asking." Blair said trying to make light of this whole thing. 

The women walked off to get some more drinks and Mark said, "you see that woman over there?" 

Blair looked over across the room, saw a gorgeous woman and said, "Yeah?" 

"Well, she's a great lay and if you need her number, I can give it to you." 

"Wait a minute! Aren't you and Connor exclusive?" Blair asked incredulously. 

"Well, she thinks we are. But I can't commit to one person, especially not her. She's not that much, if you know what I mean." 

Blair just stared at him and didn't know what to say. _God, what a prick and to think I thought he might be good for Megan. Shit..._

"I don't have to worry about you telling her, do I?" Mark asked suddenly realizing that Megan and Blair were friends. 

"No, I won't tell her. I would never break her heart like that." Blair said as he walked away from Mark. He knew he'd never be seeing this man again. 

Blair was totally engrossed in a painting for about ten minutes when Sally walked up to him and smacked him on the back really hard. "What?" Blair asked quickly. "Well, you just took off and didn't even bother to tell us where you went. You are past rude tonight, Blair. Now go and apologize to Megan and Mark." 

Blair walked over to Mark and Megan and told them he was sorry. Megan gave him a sad look and he gave one back to her, knowing that she didn't know about this jerk. _Oh god, what if they had unprotected sex thinking they were exclusive? He had to talk to her but knew he couldn't. Maybe one of the guys could talk to her. He had to talk to either Jim or Simon and soon._

As they were all leaving, Sally asked, "Would you and Mark like to join us for dinner at my apartment tomorrow night?" 

"Honey, I made plans with Jim for tomorrow night. I should have checked first but I told him I'd make lasagna." 

She leaned into Blair and yanked his left nipple as she said, "Fine, I'll just have our friends over then. You stay with your friend and I'll have our friends over for dinner." 

"I'm sorry, Sally. I'll ask Jim to do it some other night. Why don't we plan on a night so I can tell him ahead of time." 

She kissed him and said, "Thank you, Blair. This means the world to me." 

In the background, Megan Connor was one pissed off woman. _The only reason she didn't knock the shit out of Sally was because Blair was wild about her. She had to remain calm. At least if they hung out with them, she'd know what they were doing and if Sally was hurting Blair._

As they walked to Sally's car, Blair said, "Sally, I have to get up really early tomorrow for a stake out so I better get home." Sally glared at him and said, "don't even try to pull this shit on me, Blair. You'll be coming home with me." 

Blair turned to Megan and Mark and said, "Night, you two. We'll see you tomorrow night." 

As they were driving home, Blair was pretty quiet. _He didn't know what to make of the love of his life punching, pinching and slapping him at her leisure. All he knew was he couldn't take it much longer. He also knew that Megan was going to have to get away from Mark._

When they got to Sally's apartment, he asked if he could call Jim and let him know that he wasn't coming home and she said, "You're such a pussy sometimes, Blair, I swear." 

Blair took that as a no. So he went into the bedroom where she emasculated him more. When it came to her, he seemed totally powerless. Something was wrong with the two of them and he was just now beginning to see it. Nothing he did in bed was good enough. She would tell him that he was doing everything wrong. Push harder. Pull harder. Be more gentle. Fuck harder, Blair. Move over this way. No, not that way. Move over more this way. Blair, I can't breathe, you're crushing me. This is what a lovemaking night consisted of for the two of them. And god-forbid he got close to coming and she wasn't ready. He'd never forget what she did to him once when he came without her. She had kicked him in the balls so hard that they couldn't do it for a week. She, of course, had apologized but she was getting worse. 

Jim sat at home worrying himself sick but the phone rang and it was Connor. "Jim?" 

"What do you want, Connor? It's three in the morning." 

"Jim, I think that there's a problem with Sally and maybe you should talk to Sandy about it." 

"Connor, we're having dinner tomorrow. I'll see if he has anything to say." 

"It's been called off, Jim. Sally won't allow you to hang out with Sandy. And she hits him, Jim. I saw it tonight. She slugged him once, then punched him in the back and twisted his nipple all the while in front of Mark and I. I could tell that she wouldn't let him call you tonight. That's why I'm calling." 

"Connor, he chose this woman. What do you want me to do?" 

"Something, Jim. He'll be hurt by this woman, I can tell." Megan said with a note of fear in her voice. Jim couldn't help but hear it. "Connor, I'll talk to him tomorrow night. How does that sound?" 

"Jim, aren't you listening? She called off your dinner with Blair. So, there won't be a talk." 

"Fine, I'll take him to lunch. In fact, why don't we both take him to lunch?" 

"Good idea, Jim. Maybe we can break it to him gently. Do you think he'll hate us both?" 

"Connor, I'll do it alone, if that's what you're worried about. I'll fill you in afterwards." 

"Jim, you're a great friend. Sandy's damn lucky to have you as his friend." 

"Connor, I'd like to talk to you tomorrow, too. If we can make some time, it's important." 

"Is everything all right, Jim?" Connor asked with that same hint of fear in her voice. 

"Everything's fine, Connor. We'll talk tomorrow." 

"Night, Jim, sleep well." Connor said as she hung up. 

Jim paced the loft for about an hour wondering what the fuck he was supposed to do with all that was going on. First of all, Mark Martin was an asshole and didn't deserve Connor in the least. He was fucking everything in a skirt at CPD and other places. Jim had seen him with many of his conquests. She'd have to be told. Then, he'd have to address his guide's problems. 

This was not going to be a fun week at all. Jim just prayed that things went smoothly tomorrow and he didn't get punched out by either Connor or Sandburg. 

First thing in the morning, Jim got up and got ready for work thinking he might catch Blair at the station early when he heard Blair's car drive up to the loft parking lot. _Good, Jim thought, I need to talk to him, better now than at lunch. We'll just get it over with now._

Blair walked into the loft and said, "Hey, Partner. I'm really sorry but I've got to call tonight off. I'll make it up to you. I promise." 

"Calm down, Chief." Jim said, "it's not a big thing. Don't worry about it now. In fact, I had some stuff I needed to get done, so this works out better anyway." 

"Oh cool. I'm so glad that you aren't going to be sitting here all alone all night long." 

"Well, Chief, it's not like I sit and pine away every night that you're gone." Jim said angrily. 

Blair followed him into the living room and said, "I'm sorry that came out totally wrong, man." 

"It's okay, Chief. Just go shower and get ready and we'll get to work." 

"Okay, I'll hurry up, Jim. I'm sorry I'm so late." Blair made his way into his room and picked out his clothes for the day and got everything and went into the bathroom. As he got undressed, Jim walked into the bathroom, without invitation or knocking, which he'd never done before. 

"Hey, do you mind?" Blair asked trying to cover up with a towel as best he could. 

Jim looked over at him and saw the bruises that Connor spoke of and saw the embarrassment in his friend's eyes. "Sorry, Chief, I knocked. I guess you didn't hear me." 

"Well, if you don't mind, could you get out now?" Blair said indignantly. 

"Wanna tell me how you got those bruises, Chief? Or should I guess?" 

"Jim, leave it alone. It's none of your business." Blair said as he pulled the curtain back and stepped into the shower. 

Jim yelled through the closed curtain, "Chief, it won't go away just because you're embarrassed or because you're sick of it." 

"It will if you leave it alone, Jim. It's none of your business. Now get out of the bathroom, please." 

When he came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later, dressed and ready to conquer his friend, he said, "Jim, I'm going to move in with Sally." 

"What the fuck are you talking about, Sandburg? You're mad at me so you're going to move out of the one place that's been your home for the last four years?" 

"Yeah, that's right, Jim. I'm moving out because I'm sick of you. I'm sick of you watching me and waiting for me to screw up." 

"Blair, listen to me. She's not right for you. Give it some time first, okay?" 

"Jim, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I have other things on my mind." 

"Well, let's head into the station and we'll talk more about this at lunch. How's that sound?" 

"You're not hearing me, Jim. I just got done saying I don't want to discuss it with you and you're totally ignoring me. And you wonder why you piss me off." 

"Fine. Want to have lunch with Connor today because I need to tell her about this guy she's seeing. He's a fucking asshole and I don't want her to be hurt." 

"Jim, what the hell are you doing? First me, now Connor. I mean, Mark isn't the greatest guy in the world but you can't be going and breaking them up just because you don't like what he looks like or what he said once." 

As Jim was driving, he tried not to clutch the steering wheel so hard. That always ended up hurting his hand, damn it. He needed to calm down and be less tense. 

"Blair, I wouldn't try and break them up just because. You know that. I've seen Mark with numerous women off and on for the last two weeks and I worry about her. She seems to think he's Mr. Right and I'd hate to have her make that mistake. He's a creep, Chief." 

"Well, I do have to agree with you on that one. He is a creep. But I didn't know that you knew, too. He offered me the number of a woman last night if I wanted to score." 

"Jesus, he's a low life. He gives all men a bad name and I really hate his guts. Now I've got to tell Connor and it's going to upset her. It'll probably break her heart and she'll never talk to me again." 

"We'll do it together, Jim. How does that sound? We'll ask her to go out tonight. I'll call Sally and tell her that we can't do the dinner thing because of work and then when Megan can't come either because of work. She'll know I didn't just make it up." 

"Sandburg, do you always have to put that much thought into everything you talk to her about?" 

"Yeah, more or less. She's really jealous of you and our time together. A lot of people don't know why we spend so much time with each other." 

"They don't buy it because we're friends? Are you saying that we can't spend time together just because we're good friends?" 

"No, of course not, Jim. Don't put words in my mouth. You're being a jerk today." 

"You're the jerk, Sandburg." Jim said glaring at Blair while stopped at the light. Blair looked over at his friend and saw the pain and hurt in his eyes. "Jim, I'm really sorry about what I said. You're not a jerk. You're the best friend a person could ask for." 

"Thanks, Chief." Jim answered, as he looked over at Blair and wished that he had more stake in Blair's life than being his best friend. _Oh god, you are so pathetic, Ellison. Give it a rest and let the guy be happy with his pushy broad._

"So what are we going to do about Connor, Chief?" Jim asked not sure yet how he felt about telling Connor any of this bad stuff. 

"Jim, I really think we should wait and take her out tonight and we'll have all the guys there telling her the same thing. Chances are they all know. Do they?" 

"Yes, Brown asked me about it the other day. And Simon was super pissed off about seeing Mark with some hussy." Blair looked at Jim oddly when he said that, and Jim said, "Hey, he's the one that said it, not me, and she probably was a hussy. You know we all act like she's our sister or something." 

"That's okay, though. She needs someone to look out for her now and then, with her family being so far away and all." Blair said thinking about where they could possibly go for the evening. "Hey, Jim, how about the new bar they just opened? We've all talked about going. Let's go tonight and take Megan." 

"Chief, the only ones that have talked about going there are you, Rafe and Connor. The rest of us couldn't care less." Jim said laughing. 

"Oh, shut up. It'll be fun. Just stop being such a fuddy duddy." 

"Wow, fuddy duddy? Using the big words now, Chief?" 

"Hardy, har, har. Now can I make the plans?" Blair asked batting his eyes. 

"Chief, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were trying to flirt with me to get your way. But, hell, we all know that you wouldn't do that. I'd have to tell Sally." And Jim started laughing when Blair lightly tapped him on the shoulder as they drove into the parking garage. 

"Yeah, keep laughing, funny man, and we'll see what happens when Sally gets a hold of you." Blair said still laughing. 

"Blair, I don't want her touching you again. Please, tell me this is going to stop." 

"Fine, Jim. She's having some problems with her temper and I know it's a problem. I'll talk to her about it. I promise, man." 

Jim looked at his partner and knew that he wouldn't talk to Sally about anything except maybe moving in with her. Jim could see this ending badly. He had to do something tonight. He had to talk to Blair about it once they were done with Connor. 

As they walked into the station, Blair caught up with Connor first thing and said that the guys wanted to take her out tonight but she had to help him cover for this. "Sandy, you want me to lie to Sally?" 

"Yeah, more or less." Blair said batting his eyes at Connor. Laughing, she said, "You don't have to bat those baby blues at me, Sandy. I'd do anything for you. I'll call her now. Then you can get on and tell her that you won't be there either." 

"Thanks, Connor. We'll have fun tonight. The guys just wanted to take you out." 

Connor watched him as he dialed the phone and started talking to Sally. She saw him tense up and start to argue with her. "Sally, really, I have to work on stakeout and Connor has to work, too." 

"Oh, isn't that just too convenient? Sally asked coldly and Blair knew where this was going. Jim walked over to him and said loudly, "Sandburg, we have work to do. You gonna get off that phone sometime today?" 

"Blair, tell him to shut the fuck up and mind his own business. Things are going to have to change. Do you understand me, Mister?" 

"Yes, Sally. I totally understand." 

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow night then. You're only off the hook because I believe Megan about the stakeout." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sally." Blair said very sarcastically. 

"I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you." Sally said totally ignoring what Blair had just said to her. 

Blair really did feel like he had walked into the Twilight Zone and was going to be stuck in there for a good long time. God, he hated his life right this moment. He said, "See you tomorrow." Hanging up the phone, he could hardly see he was so angry and confused. Then he saw Jim with that look of pity on his face and that stopped him from thinking about anything else but getting back to work. _Geeze, just what I need. Jim feeling sorry for me. Sandburg, you're in deep shit._

Little did Blair know that when he hung up the telephone, he left a very pissed off girlfriend and she wasn't going to take it lying down. No, siree. As she planned out her day, she told her boss that she needed a couple of hours off for lunch and made her way to the police station to surprise Blair and he was in for one hell of a surprise. 

Jim looked over at Blair at lunchtime and asked, "Chief, do you want to go and have lunch? Or do you have plans?" 

"No, I don't have any plans. What sounds good today?" Blair called out as he was heading for the elevator. 

As the doors opened Sally stepped off and said, "Going somewhere, sweetie?" 

"Sally, I didn't know you were coming for lunch. Why didn't you call me?" Blair asked in surprise. 

"I wanted to just see if you wanted to go somewhere. I need to talk to you." She answered. 

Blair turned to Jim and said, "Sorry, man, I'll talk to you later." 

Jim understood the problems of trying to make a relationship work but this girl made him very nervous. He walked down the stairs a long ways behind them so he could hear what Sally was saying. _Oh good, Ellison, you've just stooped to an all time low._

He sat on the stairs when he heard them stop and suddenly he heard a very hard slap and a punch. He knew that Blair was on the receiving end of those. "Do you think I don't know what you and your buddy are doing, Blair? Everyone knows about the two of you. I was hoping that I could change you but I'm wondering if it's a lost cause." 

"Back off, Sally." Blair said with such anger in his voice that Jim was shocked. Blair rarely got mad. Maybe this time he'd set her straight and she'd be out of his life. Jim could only hope. 

"You even look like you're going to touch me, Blair Sandburg, and I'll be up there talking to Captain Banks so fast that you're head will be spinning." Sally growled out. 

"I've never hit you, Sally, and you know it." 

"That's because you're not man enough anyhow. God, you are such a pussy, Sandburg." 

"Sally, what the hell's wrong?" Blair asked almost in shock. 

"I'm tired of you and your fuck buddy and don't think everyone won't hear about the two of you." 

"Sally, you know that Jim and I don't have a relationship outside of being partners and roommates. Why are you doing this?" 

"Because you're sick. I can't believe you'd rather take it up the ass than be with me." 

"Sally, you aren't listening. I've never taken it up the ass. Jim doesn't have a thing for me and he never has." 

"Blair, you're so naive. He looks at you and watches you like a lover does. If you're not taking it up the ass now, you will be shortly. He doesn't look like someone that will wait around forever." 

"Jim would never force something and he would never hurt me. You are so full of shit, Sally. I can't believe you're saying this shit." 

Jim was getting ready to go down there in case she started smacking Blair around again, when he heard Blair say, "What do you want me to do, Sally?" 

"I want you to move in with me. Right away and you'll only see Jim at the station. You have to get away from him before he gets his hands on you." 

Jim heard movement and realized she was pulling Blair into her arms and Blair was letting her. _Jesus,_ Jim thought, _why's he letting her do this to him? He has to see how she is, doesn't he?_

"I'll tell Jim tonight and I'll make things work for us, Sally. I swear I will." Blair said. 

"Okay, Blair. I see that you want to make things right. That's good. Now, let's go and have lunch and we'll stop by the loft and you can have your way with me." 

Jim waited for an answer but only heard footsteps going down the stairwell. Still in shock, he walked back into the bullpen. Megan Connor saw the look on Jim's face and knew that something was going on and grabbed Jim and said, "How about lunch, tough guy?" 

"Sure, Connor that would be good." Jim said as he walked towards the elevator. As they got on, he said, "Wonderburger?" 

Laughing, Connor said, "But, of course. My favorite place, don't you know?" 

This brought a smile to Jim's face and Connor felt like maybe things would be okay. Once they arrived at Wonderburger they stayed in the truck and got it through the drive up and sat in the parking lot to eat. 

"Connor, we could have gone inside or do I look that bad?" 

"Yeah, Jim, you look that bad. Now, I don't like to make my friends talk about personal stuff but I want to hear it and now." Connor said firmly. 

"Fine, Connor. If you want to know, I'll tell you, but don't say I didn't warn you." 

"Fine, now start, and take it easy, Jim. I'm not going to be upset." 

"Yeah, well, you haven't heard this yet. Sally was smacking Blair around in the stairwell because everyone thinks he's being fucked by me and Sally's sick of the rumors. Then she told him that I watch him like a lover does. She wants Blair to stop living at the loft and stop hanging out with me." 

"Okay, did I miss something here? I'm mad at Sally so far but why would I be angry at you?" 

"I do watch him. I'm in love with him. I've been in love with him for a few months now. Now he's going to have to put up with Sally's shit because I couldn't control my own feelings and desires." 

"Ellison, I don't know how to tell you this but I've known for more than three months that you had a thing for Sandy. Hell, I think that Sandy has a thing for you, too. He's just scared. Why don't you talk to him tonight." 

"That's right, we're going out tonight. Is that still on, Connor? Are you still in the mood for it? And is Mark okay with you going out with us?" 

"Well, I didn't tell him exactly." Connor said laughing quietly. "He doesn't have a problem with me hanging with you all but Sandy said that the guys wanted just me, so I told him it was work. Otherwise, it would have been him with me." 

"Connor, how do you feel about him?" Jim asked point blank. 

"Well, if you're asking if I know about all of the women he fucks behind my back, yes, I know. And I'm not going to put up with it much longer. I've been so lonely Jim. Sometimes you let loneliness take over. I'd have never have let someone do that to me a few years ago." 

"Connor, I'm glad you know because that's what tonight's about. We all really like you and we don't want to see you hurt anymore." 

"I'd still like to have a night out but I wish you'd tell everyone that I'm breaking up with him soon. Please?" 

"Why soon? Why not now?" 

"Jim, aren't you lonely? Don't you miss not having a date now and then?" 

"Hell, yes, I'm lonely. Do you think because I act all tough at work that I don't like the idea of being in love? Well, you're wrong. I want to be in love so badly, it's sad." 

"So why aren't you then?" She asked quietly. 

"Because Connor, Blair wouldn't appreciate the truth right now. I heard his heart beat speed up when she said people were talking about us being together. He's not against people that sleep with the same gender; he's just not into it." 

"Well, Jim, I don't think that you're giving him the benefit of the doubt. Why not talk to him tonight. What could it hurt? Maybe you could have some drinks before hand." 

Jim smiled at her and said, "You are evil, Connor, but a really good friend. I'll think about it." 

As they drove back to the station they talked about the case that they were now working on and they were very relaxed with each other. 

At the loft, things weren't going so smoothly. Blair was in bed with Sally and she said, "Blair, I want to make love upstairs and look out the skylight while we do it." 

"No way, that's Jim's room. I'm not allowed up there, Sally. He'll know we were there." 

Blair was lying on his futon naked and she was naked on top of him and she started squeezing his nipple and he said, "Enough. Stop right now. You're not going to do this to me again. I'm sick of the pain thing with you. I'm not into pain at all." 

But Sally totally ignored his response and started climbing on top of him and started biting his neck so hard that she was drawing blood. Blair was so pissed off because he was getting hard from this. _What the hell's wrong with you, Sandburg? You have a thing for pain now?_

As she continued, Blair tried to get the upper hand, but Sally didn't let him have his way. She sat on his cock and started moving and Blair realized that she might as well be fucking raping him. Except that he was getting off on it. He had to fight off the tears because, suddenly, he was very ashamed. As he was thinking this, his cock got softer and softer. Sally started slapping him telling him to get it back up or she'd hurt him where everyone would see. Blair couldn't take it anymore. He shoved her off him and walked into the bathroom. As he locked the door he realized that she was out there with all of Jim's things. He had to go back out. 

As Blair opened the door, Sally was ready for him. She threw a vase at him that had been Jim's Grandmother's. It wasn't anymore, as it flew by Blair and hit the wall, breaking into a million pieces. Blair got down on his hands and knees and started picking up the pieces with tears falling down his face. Sally yanked his head back and punched him right in the eye. Blair didn't even try and fight her off. He got up off the floor, took hold of her, dragged her to the door and threw her out. Then he slammed it shut, locking it. Blair leaned against the door and finally let go He started sobbing for what had become of his so-called life. Then he looked at his watch and knew he had to hurry back to the station. 

Blair called Simon and said, "Simon, I had a little accident and I'll be there in just a few minutes. Could you tell Jim I'm fine and I'll see him in a few minutes?" 

"Sandburg, do I look like someone that gives messages?" Simon asked angrily. Actually, Simon had been worried about his new man. Sandburg had gotten so quiet lately. "Sandburg," Simon said, "I was joking, I'll tell him you'll be here in a few. Drive carefully." 

"Thanks, Simon." Blair said closing his cell phone and wondering how the hell he was going to make this obfuscation work for him. It was time to weave his magic. 

He knew that his eye was all black and blue so he was going to say he hit something. What could it be? Man, this was harder than he thought. Jim was going to know and he'd go and talk to Sally. Shit! He didn't want that to happen. Okay, he'd just make up some funny jokes about running into a football player and having them think he was the ball. No, that wouldn't work either. Fuck... 

As Blair walked into the bullpen, everyone made a big thing about him. Connor ran up and said, "Simon told us you'd been in an accident. Are you okay, Sandy?" 

"Yeah, I'll live, but the pole I hit won't be. It's dented for life." Blair said laughing. Everyone that had been standing around to ask him how he was doing were now laughing and joking about it, but Jim knew that he was lying. 

As he walked over to his desk he said, "Jim, I'll talk to you tonight, I swear." 

Jim looked up, surprised that he wasn't going to lie his way out of this, and just shook his head in the affirmative. Jim found himself scared about this confrontation. Connor was right. He needed to tell Blair how he felt, but it seemed like a bad time now. 

Connor seeing the look on his face walked over and whispered, "Jim, don't you dare even think about not telling him. He deserves it." 

Whispering back, Jim said, "I won't. I promise." 

The afternoon went pretty quickly, with Jim checking Blair from time to time. Blair went downstairs to take a shower before they went out. Jim didn't even want to go down there in case Sally had hurt him again. He needed to stay focused on what he had to tell Blair. 

Rafe walked up to Jim and said very seriously, "Jim, could I talk to you for a minute?" 

Standing up, Jim said, "How about the breakroom?" 

They both walked in and Brown joined the two men and the door was shut and Jim found himself thrown up against the wall by two very pissed off cops. He didn't fight them because he was trying to think of what was going on that he had missed. 

"You're such a fucking asshole, Ellison." Brown said angrily, "I can't believe you beat on him like that." 

Jim looked at Brown sadly and said, "Henry, I've never touched Blair and you know it." 

"So where did he get all the fucking bruises, Ellison?" Rafe asked. 

"I can't tell you but you could ask him. I just can't say. All I know is I would never hurt him." Jim said with such a sad tone in his voice that both of his friends looked at him suddenly. 

"Jim, I'm sorry. I went nuts when I saw him downstairs just now." Rafe said. 

"What were we to think, Jim? Everyone knows it's you and the kid, right?" Brown asked. 

Jim sadly shook his head no. They both looked at him and said, "He's being abused by someone else?" 

Finally, Jim had taken enough. "Of course by someone else. I can't believe that you'd believe I would ever touch him." 

"Hey, we're sorry but we saw his body downstairs and it's bad. Who's he dating, Ellison?" Brown demanded. 

"It's not my business. It's totally up to him to tell you things, not mine." Jim said quietly as he started to walk out of the room. _How could they believe I would ever hurt Blair? I'd sooner die._

"Jim." Rafe said pulling him into a hug, "I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay." Jim said as he pulled away. "Maybe he'll talk to you two. You could try." 

"We'll talk to him tonight, Jim. I'm sorry, too." Brown said as he put his arm around Jim's shoulder. Jim shrugged him off. 

As Jim walked off, Rafe said, "Henry, I think we just fucked up one of the best guys in this department. It's up to us to fix this." 

"I agree, Brian. We're going to make someone suffer tonight and then beg Jim's forgiveness." Brown said. 

Both men walked off knowing they were going to have to kiss ass big time for this mistake. 

At about 7:00, Simon said, "Everyone ready to go and relax and enjoy a night out?" 

Everyone made a mad dash for the elevators and stairs. Rafe grabbed Blair and said, "Hey, hairboy, we want you to ride with us." 

"Why?" Blair asked confused. "Is something wrong?" 

"Well, we said something to Jim earlier that we shouldn't have said and now we need your help." Brown said. 

"Oh, all right. I'll tell him I'll meet him there." Blair said walking off to tell Jim. Jim took the news well, considering. 

Connor walked up to Jim and said, "Hey, feel like company?" 

"Sure, Connor, you can ride with me." Jim answered. 

As Megan got into Jim's truck she said, "What was going on with Rafe and Brown?" 

"They thought I hit Blair." Jim said softly. 

"You're kidding me. God, they're so dense sometimes." Megan said angrily. "I'm going to have to teach them both some Jim and Blair lessons." 

"Connor, as long as Blair's okay, I'm fine with all this. I don't' know that I want to tell him how I feel tonight." 

"Oh, you dipshit, I knew you would chicken out." 

"Connor, I'm not a dipshit. I just don't want to lose him as my friend." 

"You are too a dipshit. You know he loves you to death, you idiot." Megan said while smiling at Jim. 

Jim looked over at her and said, "You're sure he isn't going to leave me?" 

"Jim, you know I can't promise you that. I mean, I'm not a fortune teller." 

"Well, I'll think about it, okay? Connor, that's the best I can do." Jim said turning into the parking lot at the new bar. 

He looked at the people walking into the building and grumbled, "Why are we here again?" 

"Oh, cut the shit, Ellison, it'll be fun. Just lighten up." 

"Jesus, I don't think anyone over 35 should be here." Jim said laughing. 

"Loosen up, big man." Connor said as she hooked her arm through his and walked into the bar. 

When they walked in, Jim turned down his senses because the smell, sound and, no doubt, the tastes would be making him go off the charts. He looked over and saw Blair sitting with the guys and could see Blair was upset. 

"Sandburg's upset. Let's get over there, Connor." Jim said walking away from her. 

_Yeah, he's so not going to show his emotions tonight._

"Hey, Chief," Jim said walking up to the table. Rafe and Brown got up and said, "Connor, come with us and we'll go get the drinks while these two talk." As they walked off, Jim turned back to Blair and said, "What's going on, Chief?" 

"They told me what they did today, Jim. I'm so fucking sorry about that." 

"Chief, it's good that they like you that much, all right? They thought we were a couple and just figured it was me." 

"That, I just don't buy, Jim. No way would anyone think it was you. What were they on?" 

Laughing, Jim slid into the booth and said, "Are you going to move a little or do you want me sitting on your lap?" 

"Oh, sorry." Blair said as he slid over but not that far over. _It was almost like he wanted them to be touchy feely,_ Jim thought to himself as he smiled. 

So sitting really close to Blair, Jim just sat there for a while and said, "Chief, wanna tell me what happened?" 

"Jim, do you like me? I mean, not as a friend but as in "man, I like his ass," like?" 

"Yeah, Chief, I do. And I do love to watch that ass of yours." 

Simon walked up to the booth and said, "Hey, where's everyone that insisted that we meet here?" 

They're in charge of getting the drinks." Jim said. "I guess we should get a big table since there are more of us then the booth has room for." 

Simon looked over the room and saw a huge table and said, "I see one; I'll hold it. Tell them to get me a beer, will ya, Jim?" 

"Sure, Simon. No problem." Jim said as he headed over to the bar and told them what was going on. 

Connor whispered, "Did you have a chance to tell him anything yet?" 

"As a matter of fact, I just got done telling him that I loved watching his ass." Jim said smiling and everyone just stood there staring at him. Looking around Jim realized that he said it loud enough for everyone to hear. 

_Fuck..._

Joel patted Jim on the back and said, "You know, Ellison, you've never done anything the easy way." Laughing they all carried the drinks over to the big table and Jim sat next to Blair and pulled Blair's chair closer to his first thing. He wanted Blair to know that he was his. _Or he was going to be anyhow. If he had his way, Jim was going to be fucking Blair all night long._

Every now and then Jim would wind his fingers in Blair's hair and Blair would give him a look like he had totally lost it. Jim leaned into Blair and said, "I love you, Chief." 

Well, that's all she wrote for Blair. _He was such a sucker for romance and that to him was pure romance. Telling him that he loved him while out with his friends from work, was risky, yes, but romantic, for sure. And then there was Jim rubbing his knuckles across his cheek every few minutes. God, how Blair loved this man._

Blair stood up and said, "Excuse me, gentlemen and lady, I need to use the facilities." And as he headed that way he realized that Jim was following him in. _Well, hell, he was never going to piss if Jim was standing there._

As soon as they walked in, Jim closed the door and pulled Blair into his arms and stood in front of the door. He wasn't going to have anyone walking in on them that was for certain. He kissed Blair and Blair felt himself melting into Jim's arms. _This is what love feels like, Sandburg._

They continued to kiss and Blair started rubbing up against Jim. Jim pushed him back and said, "Not this way, Blair. I want you in my bed. Do you understand? I don't want you in a bathroom at a bar." 

"Okay, could we leave like now?" Blair asked in a whine. 

Smiling, Jim said, "We'll leave soon enough. Have I mentioned that I love you, Blair?" 

Blair was deep into another kiss and pushing his body against Jim, but this time, Jim was losing control and Blair could feel it. Blair slid his hand down the front of Jim's pants and undid the zipper and slid his hand inside the pants. Once he felt Jim's hardening cock, Blair could hardly hold still. He started stroking Jim's cock in his hand and kissing him harder and harder. Jim pulled away and said, "Blair, please? I don't want it like this. I don't want to come in your hand. Not this time." 

Blair got down on his knees and took Jim's cock into his warm mouth, sucked three times and Jim was coming like he'd never come before. Jim put his hand over his mouth so he didn't scream out because he wanted to. He'd never had a man suck him off before. As he looked down, he saw that this wasn't just any man. This was Blair, the love of his life. Blair stood up and kissed Jim. Jim tasted himself on Blair and was instantly hard again. _He's going to kill me; I just know it. But, my god, what a way to go._

Blair smiled as he continued kissing Jim and he said, "Jim, let's get out of here." 

Jim figured it was only fair to tease Blair, so he kissed him and rubbed up against him and this time he moved away from the door. Blair looked over at him like he'd totally lost it. "Jim, I have to piss, I really do." 

Jim pushed Blair into a stall and pulled his pants down and held Blair's cock in his hands. He rubbed up against the backside of Blair as he was holding Blair's cock. "Jim, you really don't think I can piss when you doing all this do you?" 

"Blair, I want you to piss for me, I want to feel how warm you are." Blair felt Jim's hands go around his cock and start stroking him hard, while continuing to hold his hand over the end of Blair's cock. "Jim, I can't piss with your hand over the end of my cock." 

"Yes, you can, Chief. I want to feel you do it. I want to see you. I want to hear you. I need you to piss for me. Right now." Blair was getting so fucking turned on he could hardly see straight. _Who would think that Jim was into the pissing thing?_ Blair leaned back against Jim's chest and tried to relax so he could piss for Jim. He needed to. He wanted to. 

As Jim stroked him harder and harder Blair could feel that he would lose control soon. So he started going and Jim held on to Blair's cock the whole time and then started sucking on Blair's neck as Blair finished pissing. Blair felt himself getting instantly hard. After just a few strokes, he came into Jim's hand. The moan that came out of his mouth was captured by Jim's kiss. No one outside the door would've heard a thing. 

After cleaning each other off as best as they could, they went out and washed their hands. Blair looked into the mirror and saw Jim watching him and smiled at him. Blair then saw the look of relief on Jim's face. _Man, he must have been scared to death to do that. He needed to see if it was all right with me._

This made Blair love Jim all the more. Oh yeah, this might be a lot of fun. Little did he know that Sally was out in the bar waiting for them. 

As they exited the restroom, Blair even heard her yelling at Simon. "Where is he? I know he's not working, the little fucker. He lied to me." 

Blair walked up to her and said, "Shut up and get the fuck out of here, Sally. I never want to see you again. Do you understand?" 

"Oh yeah, I understand, you little faggot," and with that said, she popped Blair one right in the other eye. 

Simon grabbed her arms before Jim could get to her and he said, "You're under arrest for assaulting an officer of the law." 

"Oh, give me a fucking break," she said laughing. "I'll tell everyone at the station what they're up to. Do you want that getting around?" 

"We don't care." Jim said shortly. 

"Well, you will, faggot, when I leak it to the papers. They'll separate the two of you. You make me sick." She screamed at Jim. 

"Jim, get back." Simon said and the next thing he knew, Sally hit Jim so hard that he was seeing stars. _Holy shit! Now I know why Blair didn't hit her back._ She was in to Karate. 

Connor stepped in and used Karate moves right back against her. Megan got Sally under control and put the cuffs on her. No one could miss the look of lust on Simon's face as he had watched Megan get things under control. 

Jim walked up to Simon and said, "Tell her, sir. She'd appreciate hearing from you, I promise you. This would be a perfect night." 

Simon just stared at Jim and realized that everyone was watching him. He asked Rafe and Brown to hold on to the suspect until their fellow officers got there. He then walked over to Connor and said, "How would you like to go out for dinner and get out of here?" 

"That would be nice, Simon. I'd like that a lot." Connor said with a sweet smile on her face. 

Simon said, "Jim, you'll have to go and fill out the paperwork for this and we're going out to eat. So take care of it properly, please." 

Jim smiled and said, "Yes, sir. Have fun. You too, Connor." 

When Jim and Blair got to the station, the cop that was down in booking said, "Do we have to keep her here? She's a pain in the ass and she's stronger than shit." 

"Tough, that's your job." Jim growled back at him. 

"Taylor, just keep a safe distance." Blair said trying to smooth it over. 

"Hey, Taylor, you have any camera's for pictures of abuse?" Jim asked and Blair glared at him. 

"Yeah, Ellison, why?" 

"I want you to take a picture of my face and my chest." Jim said, never mentioning Blair once. With a look of relief, Blair smiled at Jim. Jim took his shirt off and Taylor snapped off about six pictures for the records. 

"Thanks, Taylor," Jim said as he and Blair left the room. On their way up to Major Crime, Jim said, "Chief, I just have to fill out those papers and then we can go home." 

"I know that, Jim. I'll be over here waiting." Blair said smiling and just watching him. 

Every time Jim looked up Blair was staring at him and smiling. Jim knew that he was going to have some fun tonight. He started writing faster. 

Once it was all done, Jim told Blair to haul ass to the truck and they made their way downstairs for the ride home. As they got into the truck, Jim looked over at Blair and said, "You okay, Chief?" 

"Yeah, I'm more than okay, Jim. I'm dandy." 

As Jim started driving down the road, he felt Blair's hand move up his thigh and jumped from the unexpected assault. Jim knew he'd have fun but he didn't think it would start already. Blair started rubbing Jim's cock through his pants and Jim was really close. Blair decided to talk dirty to him and see if that got Jim off. Blair had a feeling that Jim was indeed a man that might like different things if given the chance. 

"Jim, have you ever had someone lick your ass or tongue fuck you?" 

Jim about choked and said, "No." 

Would you like that, Jim?" 

"Yes, I would. As long as it was you, Chief." 

As Blair kept rubbing Jim's cock, he continued talking to him. "When we get home, I'm going to strip you naked, get you into the shower and clean you like you've never been cleaned. Then I'm going to let my tongue do things to you that you never dreamed of." 

Jim started moaning and said, "Chief, I can't do this and drive." 

"So? Pull over and keep your hands on the steering wheel." 

Pulling over, Jim kept his hands on the wheel and could hardly wait for the touches to resume. As Blair started rubbing again, he said, "Jim, when we're in the shower I want to piss on you, would you like that?" 

"Chief, I'm going to come." 

"Would you like me to piss on you? Or do you want to piss on me?" Jim came shouting, "Chief." 

"Okay, I think that answers my question. You want to piss on me. All right! You got it, big man." 

Jim started the truck back up and pulled back into traffic. They needed to get home, he knew that for sure. 

"Blair, have you ever been with a guy before?" Jim asked nervously. 

"Would it make a difference?" Blair replied. 

"No, I just wondered if one of us would know what the fuck they were doing because I sure as hell don't." 

"I beg to differ, Jim. While at that bar, you did a mighty fine job of fucking with me big time." 

"Chief, I've never done that, but I read about it lately while online." 

"Well, you did a really good job because you had me hot and horny. I can't wait to do more of this, Jim." 

"Tell me about it, Chief. I'm so horny I can't wait to get home." 

"Jim, you just came and you're hard already? You're going to kill me, aren't you?" 

"Hey! You're the young one, Chief. You don't have to worry about it." 

As they pulled into their parking spot at the loft, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

"Jim, Megan and I thought we had found Mr. and Mrs. Right, but seems like they were Mr. and Mrs. Wrong, instead. But, we ended up with the Mr. and Mrs. Right's anyhow." 

"Chief, I'm not happy that things worked out like they did for you with Sally, except that I got you in the end. That part's more than all right." 

As they walked into the loft, shutting the door, they headed for the shower knowing that they were going to make each other happier than they'd ever been. Blair was indeed Jim's Mr. Right. 

And at that same moment, Blair was thinking that Jim was indeed his Mr. Right. 

 

The end.


End file.
